April Fool's!
by Leonia
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Zack and Ivy are puzzled...


(The time frame is after the episode "Retribution Part Three.")  
  
[Pax Kids Logo]  
  
[Carmen's Theme Song]  
  
[Title: "April Fools!" by David Erhman  
  
  
[Globe sign appears]  
  
[ACME Headquarters]  
  
[Zack and Ivy enter. They see Carmen with the Chief]  
  
Carmen: Chief, I decided to come back to ACME, I already disbanded VILE.  
  
Zack and Ivy: WHAT?!  
  
Ivy: Why?  
  
Carmen: I thought it was a bad idea.  
  
Ivy: Oh boy.  
  
[Fade in to Player.]  
  
Player: Ha ha, very funny, Carmen. What's the gig?  
  
[Nothing]  
  
Player: Carmen? Are you there Carmen? Carmen?  
  
[CM]  
  
[Menu appears, Player clicks "ACME Headquarters"]  
  
Zack: What happened? All of a sudden you want to come back to Acme, next   
thing I want is that Tatiana is mad at me.  
  
Ivy: Player, info--  
  
Player: Forget this, I'm playing Tomb Raider!  
  
Zack: Great. Player's kaput.  
  
Ivy: Let's talk about this--outside the Agency.  
  
[Both of them leave]  
  
[In the hallway, they run into Armando.]  
  
Zack: What's with the suit?  
  
Armando: Oh, I decided to wear something different today.  
  
[Ivy and Zack scream and run out of the Agency.]  
  
Ivy: What in the world happened to everyone?  
  
Zack: I dunno. Chief, find--  
  
Chief: Oh, go look it up in an encyclopedia. I'm playing SimCity.  
  
Zack: Aw man!  
  
Ivy: Here comes Tatiana. And she doesn't look too happy.  
  
[Tatiana goes up to Zack.]  
  
Tatiana: Divorce me or the computer, Zack!  
  
[Tatiana leaves]  
  
Zack: Sheesh, what's wrong with her?  
  
Ivy: Did you get married to Tatiana or what?  
  
Zack: What made you say that?  
  
Ivy: She said, "Divorce me or the computer!"  
  
Zack: I'm too young to marry!  
  
Ivy: Fine, whatever.  
  
[Lee Jordan strolls down the street reading Carmen's memoirs]  
  
Lee: Let's face it, Carmen was right, I was wrong.  
  
Ivy: Did you hear that?  
  
Zack: Even Lee's affected!  
  
Ivy: Who's next?  
  
Zack: Ivy, I'm going to my friend's house. I left something there two days   
ago and I really need to get it back.  
  
Ivy: [absentmindly] Okay, whatever.  
  
[Zack leaves.]  
  
[Josha comes up.]  
  
Josha: Hi Ivy.  
  
Ivy: Hi Josha.  
  
Josha: Ivy I love you.  
  
Ivy: In your dreams, techno nerd.  
  
[Ivy leaves]  
  
Josha: Wait!  
  
[But Ivy is gone.]  
  
Josha: Oh darn.  
  
[While Ivy walks down Sunset Boulvevard, she stops suddenly at what she just   
said to Josha.]  
  
Ivy: Have I just said something I would never say?  
  
Acme Headquarters  
  
[Ivy and Zack go into the control room. They see Maelstrom along with Carmen   
and Chief.]  
  
Ivy: What's Maelstrom doing here?  
  
Maelstrom: Group hug, everyone!  
  
[Zack and Ivy scream again and run out of Acme]  
  
Zack: This is weird!  
  
  
Fisherman's Wharf  
  
[Ivy sits on an empty crate waiting for Zack to show up]  
  
Ivy: Where the heck is Zack?  
  
[C-5 opens up and Zack steps out]  
  
Zack: Sorry I'm late, sis. The Player said he had to go to the bathroom when   
I told him to C-5 me here.  
  
Ivy: What on earth is going on today? Carmen decides to join Acme, Player   
goes and play Tomb Raider, Armando wears a suit, Chief goes and play   
SimCity, Tatiana yells at you, Lee Jordan reads Carmen's memoirs, Maelstrom   
decides on a group hug, I don't get it!  
  
Zack: That's seven people affected so far.  
  
Ivy: I know! And I'm about to go as insane as Sara Bellum if no one explains   
to me soon enough!!  
  
Zack: Uh, Sara doesn't know what's going on right now.  
  
Ivy: Well, whatever.  
  
Zack: Don't you think today's all wrong because today's April Fool's Day?  
  
Ivy: That's ridiculous. I think it's something else that's causing them to   
go nuts.  
  
Zack: But still...  
  
Ivy: Hey, maybe we should ask Suhara for advice.  
  
Zack: Good idea! Player, C-5 us to Suhara's home!  
  
  
Northern California  
  
Ivy: Hi Suhara.  
  
Suhara: Hello Ivy. What brings you here?  
  
Zack: Everyone we know at Acme are acting really strange today.  
  
Suhara: Zack, in order ot think with a clear mind and figure out a problem,   
you must appreciate the value of rock and roll...  
  
[Zack and Ivy scream and jump back into the C-5]  
  
Suhara: Now what did I do wrong?  
  
  
Acme  
  
Ivy: This is great! Now Suhara's affected!  
  
Zack: I don't know, but here comes Lee Jordan!  
  
[Lee appears]  
  
Lee: I'm going to the drugstore to pick up some razors. I'll be right back.  
  
Zack and Ivy: WHAT?  
  
[They stare on as Lee walks past them]  
  
[Carmen walks in, reading Silence of the Lambs]  
  
Carmen: Let's face it, Hannibal Lecter was right, I was wrong.  
  
Zack: Huh?  
  
[Carmen walks past them, unaware that Zack and Ivy are present]  
  
Ivy: Okay, Chief, 'fess up. What's the gig?  
  
Chief: Who, moi? Why would I want to play a gig on you?  
  
Zack: Let's just get out of here, sis!  
  
  
Several hours later  
  
[Zack and Ivy are walking down the hallway]  
  
Zack: Uh, sis...do you have a feeling we're not alone?  
  
Ivy: No, why?  
  
Zack: Because I got feeling someone's in here--other than you.  
  
[Ivy turns on the lights]  
  
Suhara, Carmen, Armando, Tatiana, Chief: SURPRISE!  
  
Carmen: April Fools, detectives!  
  
Zack and Ivy: This was all a trick?!  
  
Ivy: Why didn't you say so?  
  
Carmen: It was a trick, remember?  
  
Zack: Yeah, but why on us?  
  
[The tricksters look at each other]  
  
Ivy: So, I guess everything is still the same, right?  
  
Armando: Muy bien, Ivy.  
  
Zack: What about the Player?  
  
Chief: The Player was in this too. Along with Lee and Maelstrom.  
  
Ivy: Well, speaking of jokes, Zack and I decided to quit Acme and join VILE.  
  
Carmen: WHAT?  
  
Chief: Why? This is great, I already lost one great detective, and now that   
makes three! Oh, emptiness syndrome!  
  
Tatiana: Please don't go! I love you Zack!  
  
Zack: Sorry, I decided on Sara.  
  
[Tatiana sulks]  
  
Armando: You can't be!  
  
Ivy: No, we can't.  
  
Chief: Say what?!  
  
Ivy and Zack: APRIL FOOLS! Gotcha!  
  
[Everyone laughs]  
  
[fade to Blue]  
  
Player: That was a good joke they played on you, Carmen.  
  
Carmen: Well, April Fools to you too. Until next crime....  
  
[Credits roll while a twenty-six second mini show goes]  
  
Chief: But, seriously....  
  
Sara Bellum: I rather think of it as "sanity challenged!"  
  
Ivy: Chase after Carmen, chase after Carmen, Chief why don't you get   
yourself some legs and chase after Carmen yourself!  
  
Zack: I don't know that language...  
  
Carmen: Next I think I'll hold up a Seven-Eleven!  
  
Maelstrom: When I get out of jail I want to become a kindergarten teacher!  
  
Zack: Hey Ivy let's forget catching Carmen for today and go rent Titanic!  
  
Ivy: I don't feel like going after Carmen today.  



End file.
